Orb Union
'' "Orb will not attack another nation,will not allow another nation to attack them,and will not intervene in the conflict of other nations"- Orbs Motto'' The Orb Union is a group of 5 Venus sized planets and several small moons in the Elara System.It is relatively peaceful nation.It'll make it's Debut during the Reaper Arc of Generation 2.It's in the boarder between UCR and JSDF controlled space. Formation The Orb Union was formed shortly afterwards the Wraith Conflict in 2558 out of 5 UCR colony worlds in the Elara system.The UCR Space force was unable to spare the forces needed to retake the system,so the UCR recongnized the Orb Union as a Independent Nation. Government Orb's government consists of both an elected legislature and an aristocracy of five noble families.The leading member of the Orb government is the chief representative,Although the five families, however, do not always agree on political matters, which caused some of these families to violate decisions of the chief representative. Military Although comprised of 5 Planets and several small moons,Orb has a substantial military, capable of holding itself against an attack of the most powerful militaries in the Galaxy,though only for a short while. Space Force The Orb Space force is comprised of 5 fleets in total,with 59 ships divided among all 5 fleets.Although small,the Orb Space force is a formidable force with their Izumo Class Battleships,and Gwin Class Destroyers. Waterborne Navy Orbs waterborne navy is much larger than the Space forces,with 115 ships in service.Around 10 of these are the massive Takemikazuchi Class Aircraft Carriers while the rest of the armada is comprised of Aegis Class Cruisers and Kuraokami Class Destroyers.Like the Space force,the Navy is divided evenly among the 5 planets. Army The Largest of the 4 main branches,the Army deals with ground operations such as Arty support and transportation of troops and supplies to the battlefield.Their main combat vehicle in the M113 Linear Tank Marines Smaller in size than the Army,the Marines are more well trained and serve as the first response force in case of an invasion.like the Army,the Marines use the M113 Linear Tank Mobile Suit Corp The Orb Union has it's own Mobile suit corp,the 2 main and iconic Mobile Suits are the Ground-type MBF-M1 M1 Astray and the Transformable MVF-M11C Murasame although there are many Variations of each suit,such as some are designed specifically for Space Combat and Anti-Ship/Long range support ops.Orb has Morganroete,a producer in weapons make the Mobile suits for them. *MBF-M1 M1 Astray-First Produced in 2564,the MBF-M1 M1 Astray is a Light,highly versitile Mobile Suit used by the Orb Military and it is the largest produced Mobile suit in their army,with 2,300 units produced.Thanks to its rear back-pack stabalizers,it has excelent agility in space and ground *MBF-M1A M1A Astray-A variant used for improved space combat and is equipped with a Beam Sniper Rifle.250 out of the MBF-M1 Line were converted into the M1A Configuration. *MVF-M11C Murasame-First produced in 2571,the Murasame is a fast and heavily armed transformable mobile suit developed from the MBF-M1 M1 Astray.Although not as new as most other Mobile suits of other factions,the Murasame is well balanced and is capable to hold its own against even the new Adeles.1,200 Produced. *MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type-A long range data collection and AWACS type,110 Murasames were converted into the Reconnaissance Type. *MVF-M12A Ootsukigata-A Long range Anti-Ship/Support type Mobile suit armed with a High-Energy particle cannon and the same beam rifle as the murasame.125 Murasames converted into the Ootsukigata. Gallery Astray.png|2 Astrays M1A.jpg|M1A Astray Murasame MS.jpg|Murasame Ootsukigata.jpg|Ootsukigata Ootsukigata MA.jpg|M12A Mobile Armor form Murasame MA.jpg|Murasame Mobile Armor form Aegis.jpg Kuraokami.jpg Takemikazuchi.jpg Lineartank.jpg Izumo.jpg